Progidy Sakura
by blackwinter97
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a progidy from a infamous clan of Konoha. They stay at the east forest of Konoha where a big mansion stand. One day, Orochimaru kill her clan to get to her but fail. She was the only survivor of the clan who met an Anbu captain and become his sister. Minato, Kushina and Uchiha clan were still alive. Sorry for grammar mistake. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello~ Everybody. This is my first Naruto fanfic. I know I shouldn't ditch my Fairy Tail fanfic but…**

**Kirito: She had a writer's block.**

**Me: Whatever. Kirito do the disclaimer.**

**Kirito: Fine. Blackwinter97 don't own Naruto or its character. She only own my girlfriend and I also the story plot. Done. Give me my sword back.**

**Me: (Throw the sword) Read and Review. Kirito! Get in the set!**

**PROLOGUE**

_A girl about 5 years old standing outside what it seem a white mansion. You can see some blood from the window. The girl whose had pink hair and dull emerald eyes continue to walk into the forest until she reach a wide field. A training ground._

_She then take out two sword from one of her scroll that in her bag and do a fighting stance._

_A bunch of training dummy come out. She chopped all of them in one strike and she smile a little at the two sword._

_She swung her sword aimlessly sending wave and wave of winds. The trees around her had been cut into pieces._

"Not enough," _said the girl angrily. Her eyes turn dark crimson and she took different fighting stance._

"Fire style: Wave of fire. Water style: Wave of water," _mumble the girl. Her sword at her right hand covered with blue fire while her sword at her other hand covered by dark blue water._

_She swung at the training dummy and it turn into nothing._

"Lightning style: Electric volt."

_The fire that surround the sword turn to red lightning. She ran fast into the forest with her taijutsu._

_A few hours later…_

" T-That enough f-for today," _pant the girl. Her eyes turn emerald eyes again. The forest surrounding her had been destroyed._

_Little did the girl know a pair of hazel eyes watching all her training from the start._

"You can come out now," _said the girl calmly._

_Or not?_

_A guy who had a black spiky hair wearing ANBU uniform along with his mask come out from his hiding place._

"How long?"

"Huh?" _ask the girl._

"How long have you sense me?"

"A hundred meters before you stop."

_The man open his mask to meet a twenty years old man with hazel_ _calm eyes._

"Who are you?" _ask the girl._

"Me? Kirito. Kirito Hikari. Captain of ANBU Squad one from Konoha."

"The strongest ANBU in Konoha," _said Sakura._

_The man look shock at first but then he smile. He ruffle his hand at the girl hair._

"What's your name little girl?" _ask Kirito._

"Sa…Sakura….Haruno," _said the girl uncertain._

_Kirito look shock then kneel before her while holding Sakura's shoulder._

"Haruno? Sakura Haruno. The heiress of Haruno clan?"

_Sakura nodded her grimly and looking sad. Kirito then stand up his face show determination and…fear while looking around._

"Where are they?" _ask Kirito._

"They died along with the others."

.

.

.

"WHAT?! WHO DID IT?!" _yell Kirito._

"A stupid snake face kill them call Oro what ever his name is. Said something about new vessel or something. Go straight then turn right. You will see a white mansion there. Their body is there."

"How long?"

"A month ago." _Then she leave like a wind._

_Konoha gate…_

_Sakura walk with her bag and her twin sword at her back to Konoha while thinking until she was stop by the guard._

"Who are you?"

"Sakura Haruno."

" Where is your guardian?"

"They-"

"I am," _Sakura turn back to look at the ANBU earlier._

"Oh. Captain. Sorry to be rude," _said the guard stiffly._

"Who's the girl?" _ask the other guard who seem to be in good relationship with Kirito also a girl._

_Kirito glance at Sakura who look at them blankly._

"My-soon-to-be-apprentice."

"Apprentice?" _said the first guard in shock._

"Seriously?" _grin the second guard._

"Yes."

"We need to talk later," _said the second guard._

"Sure," _said Kirito._

"Sakura,right? I'm Yuki. Nice to meet you."

_Sakura nodded at her then Sakura and Kirito walk into Konoha._

"Thank you," _Sakura was about to leave but Kirito stop her._

"I don't lie to her especially if she my girlfriend. Let's go. I will sign up as your guardian," _said Kirito as he drag Sakura to Hokage's tower._

"Eh? But-"

"Let me ,Sakura. Haruno clan had once save my life. I even once fall in love with one of them even though only on a short time, I'm happy. Let me take care of you as my gratitude to your family."

_Sakura look at his eyes and sighed._

"Fine. Only if you train me."

"Sure. I won't go easy just because you my sister now."

"Don't need to…Onii-chan" _Sakura stuck out her tongue as they race to Hokage's Tower._

**Me: How was it?**

**Kirito: Finally.**

**Me: . Say the word**

**Kirito: Read and Review. She need it.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Me: Wahaha. Sorry. I have school too ,you know. Anyway…I love –Hey! Who change my script?!**_

_**Kirito: Not me.**_

_**Me: Yeah right. Who do it then?**_

_**Kirito: Who knows –got a punch-**_

_**Me: Next time, I will use my swords.**_

_**Kirito: Blackwinter97 don't own Naruto if she did Sakura will be the more feminine killer.**_

_**Yuki: Kirito? Who is Sakura? –tears-**_

_**Kirito: Ugh.. Well…Help me.**_

_**Me: Read and Review.**_

**CHAPTER 1**

"I'm going," said a girl about 11 years old. She had long pink hair that reach her waist that tied as a high ponytail. Her bangs frame her face perfectly. She's wearing a turtleneck black shirt that reach just below her develop bust. A crimson chest guard, a black tight short that covered by black skirt. A black ninja sandal. A twin swords tied at her back and other ninja necessities.

"Take care," said a 26 years old ANBU captain from the kitchen.

Sakura Haruno who is now 11 years old girl is walking to the academy happily because today is the day where her future will start. She officially a ninja as a genin and the day she will get a team. She also a year younger than the suppose age to graduate.

"Good Morning~" said Sakura happily.

"Morning." Her classmates replied.

"Please seat down everyone…that include you Sakura," said Iruka with a frown.

"Hai!" said Sakura happily as he sit down at her seat which is beside the famous Sasuke Uchiha.

"Morning," said Sasuke silently.

"Morning~ How was Ita-nii?" ask Sakura.

Sasuke frown a little when she call her brother with nickname but anyway he nodded at Sakura. Sakura understanding his nod stay silent and listening to Iruka.

"Next team. Team 7: Naruto Namikaze. Sakura Haruno and…. Sasuke Uchiha."

"WHAT?! Why am I, the son of fourth Hokage is pairing as a team with a Teme," said Naruto as he point at Sasuke.

"Naruto. As much as you the son of the fourth you still got the lowest mark while Sasuke and Sakura had the highest score for both physically and brain."

Sasuke snort at Naruto make them fighting again. Both of them stop when Sakura is glaring at them.

"Sorry," both of them mumble.

Sakura nodded satisfied.

"Anyway only Sakura can stop their fight," said Iruka and others nod their head.

"Not so long," said a voice.

Eveyone look at their class window and meet with the famous Kirito Hikari along with an annoy Itachi Uchiha at his side.

"Kyaa~ It's Kirito-sama~"

"Itachi-kun~"

"Onii-chan? What are you doing here?" ask Sakura. Everyone in class except Sasuke, Naruto, Iruka, Ino, Kirito and Itachi turn to her shock.

"Yo. Sakura," said Kirito.

"What do you meant by _not so long_?" ask Sakura.

"I gotten permission from Hokage-sama, this year if you pass the Chunnin exam you can continue taken the rank exam even until Anbu."

"Really?!" said Sakura excited.

"Hey. What about me?" ask Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

"Sorry. She's the only one who got permission," Kirito said.

.

.

.

.

"No fair," scowl Sasuke.

"Why not? Both of you can always stay bonding and maybe…kissing," said Sakura.

Both Naruto and Sasuke blush.

"Y-Y-You saw t-t-t-that," stutter Naruto.

"Of course. Want a picture? Hundred yen each," Sakura said.

"I…never knew you into…man, Sasuke," said Itachi as he buy one picture from Sakura.

"Nii-san!" call Sasuke.

"…"

"Nii-san? Why did you buy the picture?"

"…"

"…"

"Bye." With that Itachi gone along with Kirito who say "Good Luck."

"…"

"Ok,class. Shall we continue?" ask Iruka. With that they continue their class.

Sometime later~

"Where is our sensei?" whine Naruto.

"Shut up, Dobe," said Sasuke.

"What did you say, Teme."

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Dob-"

"Are you finish yet?" said Sakura with dark aura accompany her at her back.

Both the boys nodded wanting to escape the dark aura Sakura release.

"Good and stay like that!" exclaim Sakura.

Both boys nodded and stay silent. Sakura look at the both of them and smile a little. Sakura turn her back at the two boys.

.

.

.

Glare..

Glare…

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

With that the two boys can see the whole Konoha after being thrown out by their only angry pink hair team mate.

Time skip~

Naruto and Sasuke enter the roof quietly only to look to saw a white hair ninja with mask and his hitae-ate cover his left eyes causing his right eyes was the only thing visible at his face. He also wearing the formal green jounin jacket. Talking to Sakura.

"You guys late. Sakura arrive here way earlier than you guys," said the jounin.

Sakura smirk at the two boys expression.

"B-But S-Sakura-chan t-t-throw us out of the w-window!" stutter Naruto.

"Is that true Sakura?"

"Eh? M-Me. S-S-Sorry b-but I-I-I can't remember t-throwing you o-out," Sakura fake her stutter and tears.

"Sakura/Sakura-chan!" call both her team mates.

Sakura fake her shaking and fears next.

"How can you blame your innocent team mates just because both of your mistakes…" Kakashi start to give the speech more while Sakura who is standing behind Kakashi release dark aura at her now shaking team mates.

Skip~

"Alright then shall we start our introduction?" ask Kakashi while looking at his minions…ehem students.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura nodded in unison.

"Tell me your name. Likes and dislikes. Dream and hobby."

"How about you start first?" ask Naruto.

"Oh me? My name Kakashi Hatake. Likes and dislikes is none of your business. Dreams…never thought of it. Hobby…I have many hobby."

The other three members of Team 7 sweat drop at this.

"Next. Blondie," said Kakashi.

"Ne. Let's play then," said Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura raise their eye brows at this.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. The only son of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze,The Yellow Flash. My mother is Kushina Uzumaki known as Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. My godparents are the two sannins Jiraiya and Tsunade. I love ramen and I hate waiting three minutes for it to be done. My dream is to be a Hokage better than my Dad. Believe it."

Kakashi smiled a little at this.

"My hobby.. pranks. I guess."

"Good. Now , the Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and mumble something play, game and too.

"The name Sasuke Uchiha from Uchiha clan. My father is Fugaku Uchiha who is the Head of Uchiha clan and Captain of Konoha Military Police Force. My mother is Konoha ex- sweet heart, Mikoto Uchiha. My brother is Itachi Uchiha, Anbu captain, S-rank ninja and the strategiest of Konoha Military Police Force. The prodigy of Uchiha clan. My cousin is Shisui Uchiha known as Shunshin no Shisui. An Anbu."

At this, Naruto glare at him as he smirked.

"My likes, tomato. Dislikes, Dobe -smirk- Dream, surpass Aniki. Hobby, training."

He finish.

Sakura walk to him and shake hand with him while he look confusedly at her.

"Congratulations. You manage to talk more than 'Hn' and 'Aa'."

"Hn."

"Alright. The only female in the team."

"Can't I skip?" ask Sakura.

Naruto shook his head.

"My name is Sakura Haruno from Haruno clan which specializes in Kenjutsu, and ice and lightning element. The only survivor. Known as Prodigy Sakura or the apprentice of Konoha Squad 1 Anbu captain. Among the Anbu known as 'Konoha Prodigy'. My brother is Kirito Hikari. The Squad 1 Anbu captain. Learning with various sensei already. My likes… my swords and Onii-chan. My dislikes…Certain people. Dream..that is none of your business. Hobby, pranks, acting and blackmail."

The last sentence seem darker.

"Good. Meet me tomorrow at training field 7," said Kakashi and poof away.

Naruto groan at this and start to fight with his rival.

.

.

.

They don't realize certain pinkette had already left.

Somewhere~

At a dark alley, stand a girl. She clenched her hand while looking at the ground. Her eyes seem to be darker than her usual colour.

"A little more. Just wait a little more." She mumble while closing her eyes.

Her body shaking then look at the certain someone house and walk away.

_**Me: -gasp- Who was that?**_

_**Kirito: How should I know? –hug Yuki-sarcasm-**_

_**Me – smirk evilly- Kirito! There's a girl want to meet you.**_

_**Yuki: -punch Kirito- Don't come near me again.**_

_**Kirito: But Yuki..**_

_**Yuki: No.**_

_**Me: Say the word Yuki.**_

_**Yuki: Read and Review.**_


End file.
